Seven Times Blessed
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: Being in an orgy is more trouble than anyone can think, especially if you’re the only woman and the men are insatiable. But Haruhi manages like she always does. Futurefic. TamakiKyouyaHikaruKaoruMoriHaruhiHoney in no order whatsoever.


**Seven Times Blessed**

**Characters/Pairings: **Um, Tamaki/Kyouya/Hikaru/Kaoru/Mori/Haruhi/Honey. I am not kidding. Not in any order whatsoever.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Words:** 2323  
**Summary:** Being in an orgy is more trouble than anyone can think, especially if you're the only woman and the men are insatiable. But Haruhi manages like she always does. Future-fic. Not just porn.

Sometimes, Haruhi feels rather left out. Times like these, for instance.

Kyouya and Tamaki are relaxing on the couch, Kyouya with his laptop on the coffee table and Tamaki on his lap. The blond is napping, curled against Kyouya's body, and Haruhi can see the small smile on the ex-Shadow King's lips and the hand in Tamaki's hair, slowly stroking through the strands.

Mori and Honey are at the dojo, training, she knows. Haruhi can visualize their bodies, one tall, tanned and lean, the other small, paler but just as muscular, dancing as they practice their katas. Mori will keep half an eye on Honey, as always, not because Honey needs it, but because it is a habit, an instinct. Haruhi knows this too.

She can see Hikaru and Kaoru outside, in the swimming pool. Hikaru has ducked underwater; Haruhi can see him grin as he pulls Kaoru underwater. She can hear Kaoru's indignant yelps and half-hearted struggles. Kaoru will scold Hikaru later, as always, but he will be grinning, and Hikaru will do it all again just to see that smile.

Seated by the window, with a long-forgotten book in her hand, Haruhi sighs. They are all in a single relationship with each other, but Haruhi cannot help but feel slightly left out at times like these, when the men pair up with each other and leaves her all alone. It is a silly fear, she knows, for they will never abandon her, but the fear remains.

Sometimes, it isn't Kyouya and Tamaki, Mori and Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru. Sometimes it is Kyouya and Mori, quietly watching them, sharing silent understanding without having to speak a word. Sometimes it is Tamaki and Honey, the two blonds chattering on about cake and commoner sweets and everything and nothing. Sometimes it is the Hikaru and Tamaki, good-natured teasing and spontaneous tickle fights that made her wonder if she had gone back to her high school days. Sometimes it is Kyouya and Kaoru, having short, cryptic conversations that no one else will understand. Sometimes it is all of the men together, talking in serious tones about business and stocks and finances that made her head swim… until Kaoru smiles at her, and draws her into the conversation by switching the topic to law.

She doesn't get left out much, and when she does, she doesn't really mind. Not when she can remember times alone with each of them, selfishly hoarding one man at a time to herself. Times alone with Tamaki are not unlike time alone with a hurricane, she can never completely predict what he is going to do next, and that makes it fun.

With Mori, she whiles the hours away by discussing books and literature and history, and he always manages to surprise her with his insights and observations. Honey will babble on to her endlessly, his bright voice professing his excitement over the newest cake in his favourite cake shop, over a particularly talented student, over a new move he had just invented. Haruhi always listens.

Hikaru will drag her off to here and there, managing to forget to ask her permission until they are half-way out of the door, and he will turn, sheepishly smiling, to ask her if she is free for them to go out on a date, a small one, just the two of them. She has always said yes, unless she was running on a deadline and really couldn't spare the time.

Times with Kaoru are when they sit alone, quietly doing their own work, discussing their days, their work, and their lovers. She finds that she can tell him everything. This does not surprise her.

She rarely spends time alone with Kyouya, but when she does, they watch each other as they work, silent. Haruhi likes Kyouya's hands on the keyboard of his laptop, and Kyouya watches her arms the most, especially when she is rifling through her files, sleeves pulled up as she looks for a particular portfolio. It is peaceful, a moment of quiet just between them before facing the noise and bustle of their other lovers.

"Haruhi, what are you thinking so hard about?" Tamaki's voice jerks her out of her reverie, and she blinks. He has woken up and is staring at her blearily from Kyouya's lap, left hand entwined with Kyouya's right. The tapping of the keyboard has not stopped, but Kyouya is looking at her, a faint smile on his lips. It still amazes Haruhi, somewhat, that he can type without looking at the screen or the keyboard, but she has gotten used to it.

"If you stare at that window any longer," Kyouya says, sounding amused, "I believe that it will crack."

Haruhi raises an eyebrow at the teasing and shrugs, "I'm just watching Hikaru and Kaoru."

"You don't look like you're _just_ watching," Tamaki points out, yawning as he stands from the couch. He squeezes Kyouya's hand and releases it before walking towards her, draping himself over her shoulders and plucking the book from her hands. "And… you haven't read a single word of this, have you?"

Haruhi shakes her head, amused, and leans back into his embrace. "I was just thinking about us, honestly."

"Oh?" Kyouya cocks his head to the side, looking at her through his glasses.

"Our relationships with each other," she elaborates briefly. "Like how Hikaru and Kaoru, or even you two, are closer to each other than to anyone else," _than to me_, she does not add. It is too ridiculous a fear to voice out, but she knows Tamaki hears the unspoken words anyway. He is oddly perceptive like that, she had realised long ago.

"You're thinking too much," Tamaki says from behind her, tightening his embrace. "We all love each other. All of us love you, Haruhi," he flicks a finger across her nose, smiling widely, mischievously. "And that's what truly matters, isn't it?"

"Even though you have been disinherited by your grandmother by taking part in an orgy relationship?" Haruhi asks, wry and blunt as always. It isn't that she doubts his words, but Tamaki sometimes places too much precedence on emotions and too little on practical things.

"The relationship isn't the only thing she doesn't approve of, and, well, I can see Maman now, and I can talk to Father whenever I want to, so I don't really mind… And working as a pre-school teacher isn't bad either." Tamaki's smile brightened. "Plus I have all of you. Six people who love me are more important than the Suoh fortune any day."

"Perhaps," Kyouya states and he is suddenly beside Tamaki, seated on the arm of her chair. Haruhi's eyes widen: when had he moved and why didn't she notice? She smiles as he reaches over and plants a chaste kiss on Tamaki's lips. He kisses her, quick and fleeting, on the cheek before speaking. "Tamaki is right. You're thinking too much about this… it calls for some _distractions_, don't you think?" Kyouya smiles and he is looking towards Tamaki.

Despite how much he had once professed to love all of them equally, Haruhi knows, without a doubt, that Kyouya's favourite is Tamaki. That is a fact she has discovered back in her freshman year in high school, and it is a fact that doesn't seem to be changing any time soon.

Tamaki brightens again and he nods, "I'll call the others in, then?" he pecks her on the cheek and is already out of the door before she can answer.

"Come, Haruhi," Kyouya offers a hand and she takes it. The book falls from her lap into the chair, swallowed up by the cushions. She does not pick it up and put it onto the coffee table as she usually would have done, on days that are not today.

Kyouya leads her to the bedroom, smiling, and they wait.

---

There are so many hands on her and Haruhi isn't sure whose is whose. There is one on her hip, drawing odd shapes, another on her thigh, gently stroking, a hand on a breast, pinching a nipple and she gasps and stops counting.

"Relax," a voice breathes into her ear and she recognises it to be Hikaru's. "You're tensed today, Haruhi. Don't worry," she can see the grin he has, even though her eyes are closed and the room is most likely pitch black by now, "we'll do our best to… _relax_ you."

And now there is a mouth on her left ear and Haruhi shivers involuntarily as it is licked and nibbled on. Another mouth presses against her lips and she kisses back. It is Mori, she realizes, who always smells of musk and tastes slightly of miso and tangerines.

She opens her eyes.

The room is lit by hundreds of candles, and Haruhi can only muse on the utter waste for a second before Mori's kiss grows more insistent and it is his hand on her thigh, stroking. Hikaru and Kaoru are on the either side of her, occupied with her ears, her neck, her arms, her hips. She can see Tamaki and Kyouya slightly off to the side of the massive bed. Kyouya has his hands on Tamaki's shoulders and his head is thrown back, eyes at half mast as he pants harshly due to whatever Tamaki is doing to him. His gaze slides over to hers and he smiles and leans forward, whispering something to Tamaki that Haruhi cannot hear.

And now Mori's mouth has left hers, and she can see him kissing Honey, who, strangely enough, still has his shirt on. She reaches out to correct that and finds her hand captured by Tamaki, who seems to have moved over from the side. Their hands link and he kisses her, slow and sweet and completely different from Mori's intense kisses. He tastes of the strawberries he had just now and the unusual, slightly sharp taste she will never be able to name.

Hikaru reaches over from behind Tamaki to kiss Kyouya and Kaoru, a sloppy three-way kiss that had their heads banging into each other's. Haruhi smiles and Tamaki laughs, Mori's low chuckles and Honey's giggles joining the laughter as they watch Hikaru smiles apologetically before trying again. They manages to kiss properly this time, and Kaoru laughs and shivers as Hikaru's mouth travels down his jaw to bite none too gently at his neck.

Haruhi leans back against the pillows as she feels a hand on her chest, gently guiding her downwards. She looks up and sees Kyouya, eyes darker than usual, looking down towards her. Tamaki's hands had migrated to between her legs and she gasps at the sensations.

Tamaki settles himself between his thighs and Kyouya moves until he is behind Tamaki. The twins exchange a glance and smiles, and suddenly the mattress dips, positions changing until Hikaru and Kaoru are wrapped themselves around Mori and Honey is above them, smiling softly, completely unlike his usual brightness.

The vision blurs as she closes her eyes into slits, grasping at the blankets as Tamaki enters her, almost too quickly. She turns her head up and sees him bite his lip, a gasp escaping his throat as Kyouya enters him from behind. Tamaki leans forward, whispering incoherent murmurs into her ears, his voice shaky with desire and need.

Beside her, Kaoru is slowly impaling himself on Hikaru's erection. Mori has a hand on Hikaru's hips, lifting him up and propping him up with pillows as Honey licks his way down Kaoru's chest leisurely, eliciting moans from the younger man. Haruhi's arousal grows as she watches them and she thinks that she cannot breathe, not now, when heat is all over her body.

She wraps her legs around Tamaki's waist, a silent prompt that both men on top of her obey. Kyouya pulls back and the blond follows and they thrust forward at once. Haruhi chokes back a scream at the sensations, her hands groping blindly for Hikaru's, interlocking with the redhead's. Their eyes met and Haruhi thinks that her eyes must be as glazed over as Hikaru's is. Then Tamaki moves again and she stops thinking.

They set up a rhythm quickly. Kyouya's eyes caught hers from behind Tamaki's shoulder, dark eyes so heated that she wonders why she had ever thought him to be cold. Hikaru's hand around hers is enclosed by Kaoru's and she turns her head, meeting the younger twin's eyes as he pushes himself upwards, sitting down when Hikaru thrusts up. Mori reaches over and kisses Kyouya, but neither of them stops moving. Haruhi's head is swimming with touches and sensations and sights and she moans, lowly. The sound reverberates around the room and is swallowed by the mass of sounds of her lovers; Tamaki's jumbled words, Kyouya's gasps, Mori's pants, Honey's high-pitched whines, Hikaru and Kaoru's shouts.

Her body is shaking and everything goes white as she comes, Tamaki's hips driving into her once-twice-thrice before heat rushes into her. He collapses and Haruhi is saved from his crushing weight by Kyouya's arm around his chest. Kyouya is biting his lip, face buried in Tamaki's shoulder as he thrusts again. Tamaki is gasping in tandem with his thrusts, and it isn't long before she sees Kyouya's eyes snap open, wide and unseeing, as he comes.

"Distracted enough now?" Kaoru's voice, deeper than usual and his breathing too fast, reaches her ears and she nods before thinking.

"Very much so," she says, sincere for her breathing is still too erratic for her to be sarcastic.

She hears Tamaki chuckle softly beside her ear before he speaks, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Definitely," Kyouya says, and Haruhi can hear the amusement in that almost-level voice.

"So when are we going to do it again?" Hikaru asks, and Haruhi could have sworn that he waggles his eyebrows.

The sounds of five hands smacking him, however, successfully chased the image away.

_End_


End file.
